Changed is (not) Simple
by synstropezia
Summary: Berakhir dengan Dazai Osamu yang tidak terburu-buru pulang untuk menyaksikan senja di kantor agensi cukup membuat Fukuzawa Yukichi merasa diberkahi, karena sedikit saja ia dapat membuat Dazai lebih baik. Happy Birthday Fukuzawa Yukichi (10/01/2020). Warning: very OOC about Fukuzawa.


**Changed is (not) Simple**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, dan untuk ulang tahun Fukuzawa Yukichi (10/01/2020)**

* * *

Dari sebuah sudut yang seolah-olah tercipta untuk Fukuzawa Yukichi seorang, diam-diam pemimpin Agensi Detektif Bersenjata itu senantiasa menaruh atensi terbaiknya pada Dazai Osamu yang tengah mengobrol bersama Nakajima Atsushi.

Hiruk pikuk yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya, lantas memekarkan buah-buah kebahagiaan yang menentramkan suasana telah menyamarkan atensi Fukuzawa yang mendalam itu. Pada bejibunnya kata-kata yang saling bertukar di kantor agensi yang dihias oleh ramainya warna-warni kertas krep, mencolok, tetapi enak dinikmati ini, padahal Fukuzawa bisa saja mencari fokus yang lain daripada terus-menerus memperhatikan Dazai.

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh, kan?" Tanggal lima Mei nanti lebih tepatnya. Entah bagaimana dalam atmosfer yang riuhnya sebelas-dua belas menyerupai pasar malam ini, pertanyaan Dazai itu terdengar jelas.

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Misalnya seperti menanggapi percakapan Edogawa Ranpo dan Tanizaki Juunichiro, berbasa-basi dengan para anggota wanita untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas masakan mereka, atau yang terdekat adalah mencicip sepiring kue cokelat di hadapannya.

"Umurmu sudah cukup berarti. Ayo kita minum."

"Tidak boleh, Dazai-_san_. Mabuk-mabukan di pesta ulang tahun _Sachou_ bukankah agak ..."

Tetapi pendekar pedang itu justru kehilangan minat, seolah-olah dibandingkan aroma kue cokelat yang manis sekaligus menyenangkan, cokelat di mata Fukuzawa ini jauh lebih menarik. Mungkin memang benar demikian, dan sangat salah jika disebut jatuh cinta.

"Jangan sekikuk itu, dong~ Atau begini saja, deh. Bagaimana jika kita meminta izin pada _Sachou_?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat Fukuzawa seperti beku, mendapati Dazai tersenyum lebar sembari memiringkan kepala meminta persetujuan.

"Jangan berlebihan."

"_Sachou_ serius?! Ta-tapi Dazai-_san_, aku tetap saja tidak mau minum-minum."

Dazai yang dengan gigihnya menyodorkan alkohol membuat Atsushi terus-menerus berusaha menolaknya. Kemudian Juunichiro dan Izumi Kyouka datang hendak melerai. Ranpo malah asyik menyemangati seakan-akan pertengkaran itu adalah perlombaan. Yosano Akiko tertawa menontoninya begitu pun Miyazawa Kenji, sementara Kunikida Doppo langsung menjewer Dazai agar jera.

"Sakit, Kunikida-_kun_! Kamu ini serakah, ya, ternyata, karena menginginkan alkoholnya untuk diminum sendiri."

"Untuk melakukan itu aku harus sebodoh dirimu, dan sayangnya diriku tidak cukup bodoh."

"Dasar _tsundere_~ Minum satu botol seorang diri tidak baik, lho." Urat kemarahan memenuhi pelipis Kunikida. Andaikata pimpinan mereka tak sedang berulang tahun, Dazai pasti sudah dibanting.

"Berhenti mengataiku _tsundere_!"

Pertama kalinya melihat Dazai berbahagia tanpa sempat menggunakan topengnya, ternyata memang luar biasa bagi Fukuzawa yang kini menikmati kue cokelat sesungguhnya.

* * *

Pesta berakhir di pukul lima sore. Usai bersih-bersih kebanyakan anggota langsung pulang, tetapi tidak dengan Dazai yang masih asyik membaca panduan bunuh diri. Kepalanya bersandar santai di lengan sofa. Senja yang terperangkap di jendela menyiram Dazai menggunakan warna jingganya, membuat tubuh pemuda jangkung itu hangat sekaligus nyaman ditambah lagi; sepi sangat memberikan dukungannya.

Kesenangan ini seharusnya memang sempurna, tetapi sedikit terganggu gara-gara eksistensi Fukuzawa yang masih tinggal di kantor Melalui ekor matanya Dazai mendapati beliau sibuk membaca tumpukan laporan–semangatnya benar-benar membikin kata-kata bungkam duluan.

"Bersantailah sedikit, _Sachou_. Hari ini, kan, ulang tahunmu." Sampai-sampai menyebabkan Dazai berhenti tidur-tiduran, akibat terlalu risi akan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ingin ditemukannya.

"Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, Dazai."

"Bisa dilakukan besok, kok. Enggak akan kiamat tiba-tiba juga."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang." Laporan yang tersisa sudah berhenti diteliti. Fukuzawa beranjak berdiri, meskipun tidak dengan Dazai yang tetap duduk di sofa. Dahinya jadi berkerut gara-gara heran. Apakah Dazai masih memiliki urusan di agensi atau bagaimana?

"Duluan saja. Nanti saya menyusul."

Kursi yang kembali Fukuzawa duduki secara tidak langsung menyatakan, bahwa ia menolak pulang sebelum Dazai keluar duluan. Sekarang ini pemuda serba cokelat itu gagal paham, mengapa Fukuzawa memilih menunggunya dibandingkan menyusul Ranpo yang menunggu dia. Umur Dazai 23 tahun ini–jelas sekali bukan lagi anak kecil yang apa-apa harus diperhatikan. Suasana menjadi canggung. Buku panduan bunuh dirinya sudah tak menarik hati.

"Senja jika dilihat dari jendela agensi sangat bagus. Makanya saya memilih tinggal dulu di sini."

"Mana?" tanya Fukuzawa yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menghampiri jendela di belakang sofa. Menyaksikan spontanitasnya Dazai lumayan terkejut. Seolah-olah betulan paham Fukuzawa mengangguk-angguk usai melihat senja.

"Senjanya sangat terasa."

"Karena itu sebelum pulang, saya selalu tinggal sebentar untuk menunggunya terbenam. Jika _Sachou_ paham, kurasa melihatnya bersama-sama tidaklah buruk."

Bukan hanya rajutan sweter, permen satu stoples, boneka bergambar dirinya, sayur-mayur, notes, tiga buah pisau kecil, atau makanan kucing yang menjadi hadiah, melainkan pula ketika ia diberitahu mengenai kebiasaan kecil Dazai. Hobi yang mungkin aneh itu tentu tidak akan Kunikida laporkan. Selama menjalankan kesibukan di luar agensi Fukuzawa sekadar memperoleh informasi bahwa Dazai menjengkelkan, terlalu malas, dan menyusahkan.

Memang benar Dazai itu menjengkelkan -buktinya ia terus-menerus mendesak Atsushi supaya menemaninya mabuk.

Terlalu malas juga tidak salah, menilik bahkan di pesta ulang tahun Fukuzawa sekalipun, Dazai nyaris melakukan segala aktivitas dalam posisi rebahan.

Menyusahkan, ya, faktanya memang demikian, karena lagi-lagi Kunikida yang kesusahan untuk menghentikan kebodohan Dazai.

Sesibuk apa pun Fukuzawa, bukan berarti ini kali pertamanya ia menyaksikan tingkah Dazai yang seperti itu. Bagian terlucunya adalah Fukuzawa malah mengagumi kelakuan mantan mafia tersebut dengan perasaan yang terheran-heran, karena Fukuzawa sendiri tak paham mengapa.

"Kau selalu melihatnya sendirian?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Atsushi-_kun_ sudah kuajak, tetapi dia selalu memilih kencan bersama Kyouka-_chan_. Saya juga pernah mengajak Kunikida-_kun_, dan _Sachou_ pasti tahu apa kelanjutannya."

"Ditolak habis-habisan, ya." Kemudian disuruh disiplin dalam mengejarkan laporan, daripada berleha-leha macam orang bodoh. Menyadari bahwa Fukuzawa memahami maksudnya, Dazai jadi berpikir mungkin sedikit mengobrol bukanlah masalah.

"Terkadang juga saya penasaran, apa _Sachou_ terlalu memercayai Kunikida-_kun_ untuk mengendalikan perilaku milikku? Selama ini saya tidak pernah ditegur secara langsung olehmu soalnya."

"Menurutku Kunikida melakukannya atas inisiatif sendiri, mengingat saya memercayainya untuk bekerja sama denganmu dalam misi. Lagi pula perilakumu memang seperti itu, dan menurut saya unik."

Mendengar kata 'unik' disebut Dazai mati-matian menahan tawa. Sebelah alis Fukuzawa naik menunjukkan ketidakpahaman. Memang apa yang salah dari menganggap kebiasaan para anggotanya adalah suatu keunikan?

"Sudut pandang yang sangat mengejutkan, _Sachou_. Baru kali ini saya mendengar seseorang memuji kebiasaanku itu unik." Agak berlebihan memang. Namun, seorang Fukuzawa Yukichi paling tidak tahu caranya bercanda–dari pernyataan ini sudah terlihat, Fukuzawa serius mengatakan demikian.

"Orang-orang memang kebanyakan memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Namun, mereka menjadi berbeda berkat cara masing-masing dalam menunjukkannya."

"Seperti meskipun aku dan Atsushi-_kun_ sama-sama periang, misalnya, tetapi bagi _Sachou_ tetaplah unik karena di matamu, caraku dan Atsushi-_kun_ dalam menunjukkan keriangan kami memiliki rasa yang berbeda."

"Kira-kira begitulah."

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa tadi _Sachou_ terus memperhatikanku saat saya mengobrol dengan Atsushi-_kun_? Apa karena saya mengingatkanmu pada Mori-_san_?"

Pertama-tama tuduhan berdasar intuisi itu disambut oleh hening. Kedua, barulah mereka mengenang Mori Ougai sebagai masa lalu, di mana sebelum bergabung dengan agensi Dazai pernah bekerja di bawah perintahnya, sedangkan Fukuzawa menjadi bodyguard Mori. Apabila prasangka tersebut benar, maka Dazai tidak merasa aneh karena menurutnya memang wajar-wajar saja.

Rahasia yang memilih diam di dalam jiwa masing-masing anggota agensi, pasti sedikit-banyak menyimpan anggapan bahwa Dazai menyerupai Mori. Penilaian itu paling kuat untuk Yosano yang dahulu sempat dirusak oleh Mori, dan tentu saja Fukuzawa mengingat mereka adalah rekan di masa lalu.

Cara berpikir, intuisi miliknya, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan, gerak-gerik–semua itu pasti terkadang mengingatkan mereka pada Mori. Entah langsung bergabung dengan agensi atau Port Mafia duluan, sejak lama sekali Dazai memang begini–seperti kembaran Mori dan yang membedakannya hanyalah tahun kelahiran.

"Tidak juga." Sedikit-banyak pula Fukuzawa secara tak langsung menganggap Dazai memang menyamai Mori. Mana mungkin ia tak benci dilihat dengan penilaian yang demikian–rasa-rasanya seperti eksistensi Dazai Osamu hanyalah duplikat dari Mori Ougai, tanpa Dazai Osamu yang betulan Dazai Osamu.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya saya melihatmu bahagia tanpa menggunakan topengmu."

Lagi pula Fukuzawa jarang memperhatikannya melalui mata. Bagaimana ia tahu kebahagiaan Dazai bukanlah kepalsuan semata? Mantan eksekutif mafia itu mendadak muak sekarang. Ucapan yang seperti berpura-pura menyenangkan hatinya–walaupun tak terlihat demikian–nomor satu paling dibencinya mengalahkan Mori atau anjing.

"Jadi menurutmu saya sudah berubah?" Bahwa Dazai yang sekarang ini berada di agensi, dan mengobrol dengan Fukuzawa, bukan lagi Dazai di masa lalu melainkan Dazai di masa sekarang serta depan? Tidakkah terlalu mudah? Benarkah hitam yang selama ini merawat jiwanya, bisa diubah dalam waktu sesingkat dua tahun?

"Memang sudah berubah, kok."

"Meski sebenarnya selama ini saya hanya berpura-pura bahagia, dan _Sachou_ tertipu?" Sebuah sandiwara selalu Dazai anggap sebagai darah yang mengalir dalam raganya. Bahkan walaupun telah merusak ulang tahun Fukuzawa yang seharusnya sehari penuh diisi kebahagiaan, setelah ini Dazai tidak berminat minta maaf.

"Lalu hal seperti apa yang menurutmu adalah perubahan sejati?"

"Tentu saja ketika saya benar-benar bisa menganggap kebaikan itu penting, bukan semata-mata dilakukan karena kewajiban. Saya juga sudah berhenti berpura-pura dalam segala hal. Benar-benar peduli mengenai hitam atau putih suatu perbuatan."

"Tidakah pikiranmu terlalu jauh?"

"Maka katakanlah apa saja perubahanku."

Sekali lagi pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, tetapi Fukuzawa tidak beku karena ia sudah biasa, mengenai sorot mata Dazai yang tajam sampai-sampai dapat melubangi segala perasaan baik. Di luar percakapan ini senja sudah berpamitan dalam diam. Kegelapan yang lambat laun menyelimuti keduanya membuat suasana kian tegang–mereka mempunyai malam tersendiri sekarang di agensi.

"Kau tidak lagi berada di Port Mafia, dan berkat itu saya dapat berulang tahun." Rasa heran seperti bergilir mempermainkan mereka. Dazai tak mengetahui maksud Fukuzawa, maupun dapat menebaknya membuat ia sedikit tertarik.

"Tetapi itu hanya perubahan yang kecil. Bukan bagian terpentingnya malah. Lagian tanpa saya juga _Sachou_ tetap bisa berulang tahun."

"Tentu bisa. Hanya saja tidak akan menjadi ulang tahun yang seperti sekarang. Pindah ke agensi adalah perubahan besarmu yang paling awal, Dazai. Tanpa itu kau tak mungkin membuat yang selanjutnya seperti berjuang bersama kami, melakukan kebaikan untuk Yokohama, dan membuat rencana-rencana hebat demi kemajuan agensi."

"Kesannya, kok, sepele sekali?"

"Perubahan adalah perbuatan di mana kau meninggalkan yang sudah lama. Semua jawaban saya cocok dengan definisi itu." Memang tidak salah, meskipun Dazai pribadi belum mau menerimanya. Ia selalu merasa ada yang salah, karena bersikukuh menganggap, 'mustahil hanya sesederhana ini'. Bukankah harusnya lebih rumit dan sulit?

"Hal-hal yang sempat kau sebut juga termasuk sebuah perubahan, walaupun belum terwujud," sambung Fukuzawa cepat, meski tahu betul jawabannya tidak mengubah apa-apa dalam diri Dazai. Mengutarakan yang Fukuzawa pikirkan demi mempertahankan obrolan mereka adalah tugasnya untuk sekarang, lantas sisanya ia serahkan kepada masa depan milik Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

"Hanya hal-hal yang kusebut yang termasuk perubahan. Punya Sachou kuanggap seperti angin lalu saja, kurang penting."

Nyatanya kebenaran tentang perubahan sangatlah rumit, dan Fukuzawa tidak boleh terlalu menyederhanakannya, atau berakhir menyalahi makna perubahan itu sendiri.

Perubahan yang betul-betul dapat dimaknai sebagai perubahan adalah, ketika hal tersebut bisa dirasakan tanpa keinginan untuk merasai perubahan itu. Meskipun telah bergabung dengan agensi, melakukan beribu-ribu kebaikan demi tegaknya Yokohama, ataupun merancang ide-ide jenius yang berada di luar kotak pengetahuan orant lain, Dazai tidak merasakan apa-apa yang berarti; _ia belum berubah ternyata_.

"Berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu tidak benar-benar baik, dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Fakta, kok, fakta. Bukan pikiran yang terlalu jauh. Sekarang saya mau pulang. Hati-hati di jalan, _Sachou_."

Terserah mau dibilang kabur atau apa. Dengan begini artinya Fukuzawa gagal membuktikan apakah Dazai sudah berubah atau belum. Merasa malas karenanya Dazai memutuskan pulang. Ia bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Fukuzawa–mungkin saking kesalnya sampai menghentikan Dazai berlalu, ditambah lagi Fukuzawa mendengkus.

"Apa pun yang _Sachou_ katakan saya tidak punya niat minta maaf, lho." Terdengar lancang memang. Namun, Dazai mana ada salah karena ia memilih jujur–bukan bersandiwara dengan berkata-kata manis, terlebih mentah-mentah menerima jawaban remeh Fukuzawa.

"Masih ada hal yang membuatmu sudah berubah."

"Oh. Apa itu? Jika menurut saya tidak pas, pembicaraan kita benar-benar selesai. Tetapi ... kalau cukup masuk akal, saya akan meminta maaf karena lancang."

"Kau sudah berubah karena mau belajar agar tidak disamakan dengan Mori, Dazai. Terserah padamu ingin menerima pengakuan ini atau tidak."

Cepat atau lambat pula Fukuzawa percaya, Dazai akan belajar menghargai hal-hal kecil yang ia perbuat dibandingkan meremehkannya. Jalan pemuda jangkung itu masih panjang. Selaku pemimpin agensi Fukuzawa akan sebatas memberikan nasihat, lalu terserah para anggotanya yang dengan menggunakan keunikan masing-masing, pasti menemukan takdir terbaik untuk diolah menjadi kenyataan.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu saya minta maaf, karena mengatakan hal-hal tidak mengenakkan. Juga selamat ulang tahun, _Sachou_." Usai mendengarnya Fukuzawa tersenyum tipis, yang sengaja ia rahasiakan dengan menepuk pundak Dazai. Pria pecinta kucing itu malah pamit duluan, diikuti Dazai yang tidak tahu kelanjutannya sangat mengejutkan.

"Lebih baik minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri, Dazai."

"Minta maaf karena saya terlalu ganteng atau bagaimana?"

"Karena sudah terlalu banyak berpura-pura, sampai tidak tahu mana yang asli."

Pintu agensi masih dibuka, seakan-akan Fukuzawa tahu Dazai pasti membeku sewaktu dipaksa menyadarinya. Jika di pesta siang tadi Dazai memang bahagia tanpa topeng, kenapa ia tidak bisa merasai yang paling ingin dirasainya ini?

Akan tetapi apabila dipaksa dirasai, bukan perubahan lagi namanya. Mungkin Dazai perlu lebih sering tidak memikirkannya, mengenai dia yang ingin bahagia karena ternyata; Dazai memang tersenyum, tertawa, atau menggabungkan keduanya, tetapi tak lahir dari hatinya melainkan lewat pemikiran yang terlalu dipaksakan, supaya menyanggupi harapan Dazai.

Ternyata pula benar kata Fukuzawa, setidaknya ia sudah berubah karena berhasil menyadari hal sesederhana ini, melalui belajarnya yang dilakukan tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa malah aku yang seolah-olah diberikan kado coba? Padahal aku tidak membawakan apa-apa untuk _Sachou_."

Dazai merasa lucu sendiri jadinya–siapa tahu Fukuzawa suka perban, akan dia bawakan besok sebagai kado ulang tahun.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Semenjak ada orang yang bikin fanart mereka (ceritanya fukuzawa yang ngeliat dazai itu ngingetin dia ama mori), aku langsung suka ama pair ini, dan lucunya lagi bisa nemu kecocokan kek gini. aku ga tau sih apa fukuzawa di sini ooc, karena fic dia sendiri itu jarang banget ada, makanya kekurangan referensi banget. juga maaf banget kalo di sini misalnya terkesan dazai nya kurang ajar sama fukuzawa. sama thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

btw fandom ini keliatannya makin parah aja ya~


End file.
